


Once In A Thousand Year Opportunity

by Charlatron



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Solas in Charge, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Yara Lavellan is a very lucky girl, a thousand years is a heck of a dry spell, time to blow away those cobwebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: When four people are in the right place at the right time, wonderous things can happen.
Relationships: Abelas/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Felassan/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Once In A Thousand Year Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solas_Dreadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/gifts).



It had started as harmless flirting, and that was really all she had intended; the desperate act of a sexually frustrated woman as she tried to make the true object of her desires see her as something more than just a student in need of tutelage.

_ Solas _ .

He liked to play the part of aloof and disinterested, but the dreams she’d been having for several weeks now painted a very different picture. And with each dream, she became more and more convinced that he was actually visiting her in the fade, though he never gave her any indication in the waking world that it was anything more than a figment of her imagination.

She just wanted him to see her,  _ really see her _ for the woman she was. A worthy match with wants and needs. So when a handsome stranger with violet eyes and thick brown hair turned his roguish charm on her, she was only too happy to oblige. It was actually a lot easier than she’d anticipated,  _ arousing  _ even, glancing in Solas’s direction as Felassan made his intentions clear. But somewhere along the way she’d forgotten herself, lost interest in the way Solas was glaring and now found herself in quite the predicament.

She’d agreed to give her new friend a tour, at his insistence, though a poor tour it was - really more of a sprint to her quarters than anything. Yara couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so lighthearted, Felassan made her laugh and blush in equal measure. He was an incorrigible flirt, and his toothy grin made almost anything he asked for impossible to refuse.

In hindsight, it really was no surprise she now found herself propped up in her desk chair, naked as the day she was born with Felassan lapping at the seam of her cunt. Her body glistened with perspiration, chest heaving with each sharp intake of breath, voice hoarse from the endless moans he'd so easily cultivated. He had brought her to climax twice already but still, he persisted.

Her mind wandered as she rode her current wave of euphoria, fingers buried in his silky locks, but it wasn’t Solas who appeared in her subconscious - it was Abelas, Mythal’s sentinel. She’d had a dream - or six - about him too of late, though did not suspect those ones were anything more than that. Making conversation with that man was even more difficult than trying to draw blood from a stone. 

_ Nice thighs though. _

But Solas did eventually appear… actually appeared.

“Solas!” she panicked, pushing Felassan away with the foot resting on his shoulder as she tried in vain to conceal herself. 

“Forgive me.” Felassan bowed his head in reluctant apology, smirking slightly. “I was not aware the two of you were involved.”

Yara took a breath, preparing to correct his assumption but then Solas said something so surprising, so indescribably arousing, she almost came from his words alone.

“It would not be the first time we’ve shared, old friend.”

“It really was you,” Yara spoke in surprise.

Somewhat distracted by current events, she missed the silent exchange between the two men and continued unperturbed.

“My dreams,” she continued, “it was really you, wasn’t it?”

A look of relief washed over Solas’s face for just a fraction of a second before he composed himself, answering with a silky smooth “yes.”

“I knew it!” she cried, leaving the relative safety of her chair to prowl towards him, “why did you never -”

She froze in her tracks at the sudden appearance of none other than Abelas at the top of her stairs.

Solas gave him a curt nod in greeting before settling his predatory gaze back on Yara. “It would seem I was not the only one.”

Yara smothered a gasp with her hand. “Those were real too?” she spoke softly, glancing shyly at the sentinel. “But… you don’t even like me.”

“What in Mythal’s name would make you think that?” Abelas asked in genuine surprise.

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps the pained look on your face or the clipped responses I get whenever I try to talk to you?”

“Yes, well-” he glanced uncomfortably at the ground- “I am a little out of practice.”

“Well, now that we’re all here,” Solas interrupted, “shall we begin?”

“Looks like somebody already did,” Abelas chastised, scowling at Felassan who was still lounging comfortably on the ground wearing nothing but his footwraps.

“Hey, now,” he held up his hands in supplication, “can you really blame me?”

Felassan dragged his thumb through the slick on his chin and slowly sucked it into his mouth, “she tastes exquisite, you know.” 

“Okay," Yara slowly enunciated, taking a few deep calming breaths, “clearly, I’m dreaming.”

“Inquisitor, I can assure you -”

“Ah-ah,” Yara interrupted, reaching out to press a silencing finger to Solas’s lips, “what I was going to say before I was so  _ rudely  _ interrupted was… let’s hurry up and do this before I wake up.”

A heavy silence fell upon the room, like the calm before the proverbial storm. Yara held her breath as she watched Solas slowly make his way towards her plush Orlesian chaise. The way he moved was a seduction all of its own; as if he were being carried by the fade itself.

“Felassan,” Solas addressed after taking a seat and making himself comfortable, “would you like Yara to suck your cock?”

Felassan stared at her and smirked. “Very much so.”

“Yara?”

She looked from Solas to Felassan who was already readjusting himself into a more accommodating position. He leaned back against her desk, pretty cock standing proud between his thighs, and curled his finger in invitation.

Yara licked her lips, feet moving unconsciously towards him. She knelt before him and he pulled her into a greedy kiss that ended abruptly when Solas cleared his throat.

She scooted back a touch then leaned forward, licking a broad stripe from base to tip before closing her lips around him.

Felassan sighed, pushing her hair from her face and tilting his head to get a better view.

“Abelas,” Solas called, “Yara is looking a little bit neglected, wouldn’t you agree?”

Yara didn’t hear Abelas respond beyond the soft approach of his footsteps. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine as she boldly lifted off her heels to give him easier access to her core. 

She felt his breath, cooling the slick between her thighs before moaning in surprise when he ran his tongue from clit to arsehole.

"Do you like that, Yara?" Solas asked, seemingly unaffected by the ludicrous display.

All she could do was moan her affirmation, Felassan's cock wedged deep in her throat as Abelas licked and suckled until her thighs began to tremble. She slammed her fist into the ground as Abelas tipped her over the edge, writhing uncontrollably as the evidence of her gratification dribbled down her thighs.

Yara had always been what some people refer to as a “squirter”.

Abelas repositioned himself from kneeling to sitting, one leg on either side of her as he gripped her hips and gently tugged her back. Yara reacted instantly, following his wordless instruction and shuffling closer to him. She tucked her feet beneath his thighs and lowered herself until she felt him, hard as ironbark between her legs.

Felassan was slowly palming himself, watching as she tweaked her nipples and snaked her hips from to side. Abelas was barely inside her, the curling of his toes in her peripherals evidence enough of his frustration at that fact.

He gripped her hair when his patience finally ended, winding it around his fist to hold her still as he pushed himself deeper. With a satisfied groan, his grip on her hair tightened further, elongating her neck which he immediately set upon with his teeth.

Yara abandoned one of her breasts to hold onto the back of his head, her insistent grip on his hair encouraging him to bite harder.

"Would you like to taste yourself, Yara?" Solas's voice startled her but she welcomed the suggestion.

She lifted herself from Abelas's cock with an obscenely wet sound and quickly repositioned herself to take him into her mouth.

"May I?" Felassan spoke from somewhere behind her.

She glanced at Solas just in time to catch his nod of approval before Felassan's palm connected loudly with her proudly presented rear. 

Abelas gripped her hair tightly when she moaned around him as Felassan sank into her ravenous cunt. His pelvis smacked loudly against her with each firm thrust as he guided her back and forth, quickly establishing a rhythm that drew such moans of delight she was unable to focus on the cock in her hand.

Yara felt the static of electricity dancing over her skin as Felassan stroked a hand around her hip and down her stomach, clever fingers questing for that tiny bundle of nerves he'd become quite familiar with during their short time together

Felassan gently pinched her clit between his fingers, jolting her with his magic to the steady rhythm of his rough thrusts. 

"Don't stop, don't stop," Yara moaned deliriously, holding on to Abelas's strong thighs for dear life as her vision whited out.

Abelas hissed as her nails sank into his flesh, soon followed by the culmination of her climax raining down on the wooden beams beneath her.

When the tremors finally stopped wracking through her lithe body, Abelas guided her to sit back on her heels where Felassan was waiting to offer some much-needed support.

Abelas kissed her lips while Felassan honed in on the crook of her neck, both of them caressing every inch of her with their wandering hands.

“Come,” Solas's calm voice suddenly interrupted, and both her lovers immediately moved out of reach.

Yara fixed her attention on the true object of her desire, and when he curled his finger she crawled towards him like a cat. She knelt between his spread legs and obediently waited for his next command.

His expression still gave nothing away, but the bulge in his pants was quite reassuring. He glanced at it then back at her, a clear request and one she was desperate to oblige.

She freed him from his trappings with lightning speed, admiring his glorious edifice for but a moment before her nose was pressed up against his abdomen. 

Yara's gag reflex was impressive, to say the least, but it was being pushed to its limit by these three gods. She hollowed her cheeks and slid him out of her mouth with an audible  _ pop _ and glanced demurely up at him.

She held him in her hand, brushing his tip back and forth along her lips until he finally shed his calm exterior and pulled her up onto his lap.

He kissed her hard, teeth nipping at her bottom lip as he grabbed her arse and dragged her along his length.

"Stop," he reluctantly mumbled, and she did at once.

His nostrils were flared, teeth visibly grinding together as he attempted to restrain himself.

After a moment he tucked her hair behind her ear, the pad of his thumb lingering on her jawline. "I want to savour you," he whispered.

Yara nodded in understanding then pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Solas chased her lips as she pulled away, engaging her in a short intense kiss before migrating further south.

He kissed her neck and palmed her breasts as she couldn't help but grind herself against him, his lips wandering slowly lower to sink his teeth into her breast.

“Harder,” she whined, repeating herself much more firmly when he failed to satisfy her sadistic need.

Yara cried out deliriously when his teeth cut so deep she was certain she'd bear a mark for days to come, a fading though welcome reminder of this unbelievable encounter.

Solas took hold of her face and looked into her eyes, nodding once in some unspoken code she was somehow able to understand.

She lifted herself onto her knees and reached for him, guiding him to her as she trembled with excitement. 

“Lower,” he whispered in that silky smooth voice of his that never failed to arouse.

They locked eyes as she slowly lowered herself, stretching around the girth of his seemingly endless cock until he bore her full weight. She crushed her lips to his, fingernails grazing his scalp as she poured all of her longing and gratitude into a deep and passionate kiss.

Solas traced the curve of her spine with his long elegant fingers as she began to slowly ride him, grabbing her arse when she pushed her breasts into his face to guide her into a firmer rhythm.

Yara startled when she felt the unexpected drip of warm oil at the base of her spine. She peered back over her shoulder, watching as Felassan gleefully spread the viscous liquid all over her buttocks and down her cleft. She could feel it mingling with her own slick, making the audible slide of Solas’s cock that much more obscene.

Felassan kissed a path along her spine to whisper in her ear, “are you ready for me?” one finger circling the tight ring of muscle between her buttocks.

“Look at me Yara," Solas commanded, “breathe with me.”

Yara followed Solas’s lead, breathing deeply in through her nose and out her mouth. She bit her lip when she felt the unyielding press of Felassan's cock, almost certain there was no way he'd ever fit… until he did. 

Her body surrendered, permitting just the tip of his oiled cock in a sudden rush. Felassan exhaled a low moan of approval, sinking slowly deeper with each gentle thrust until his pelvis connected with her backside. 

He leaned over her to pepper her back with kisses, sinking his teeth into her shoulder at the same moment as both he and Solas moved. Felassan withdrew as Solas sank deeper, then slid back inside as Solas retreated, each of them moving in tandem to create a delectable sensation unlike anything she’d ever experienced.

Yara had never felt so full… but she still had room for one more.

She motioned for Abelas to join them, taking hold of his long pale cock as soon as he was within reach and desperately swallowed the length of him.

She locked eyes with him as he ran a tender hand through her hair, moaning around him when he wrapped his fingers around her locks and gave it a firm  _ tug _ .

The hair pulling, the biting, the three exquisite cocks buried deep in every orifice, it was all too much but she never wanted it to end.

"What was that?" She shivered as a strange sensation ran down her spine.

"Magic," Solas answered, "we three are connected to you."

"To what end?" she apprehensively enquired.

"Mutual release," he answered simply, "when you finish, so too shall we."

Yara wasted little time, the precise roll of her hips grinding her against Solas’s taut abdomen as he and Felassan continued their opposing rhythms. With one hand on Solas’s chest and another on Abelas’s hip, she greedily devoured his cock, taking just as much pleasure from the act as he.

And then the magic took hold.

Their breaths seemed to synchronize, their movements perfectly complementing each other, grinding to a near halt at the same precise moment as Yara began to crest.

Too busy crying out to the heavens to accommodate him, Abelas unloaded his spend on her chest with a satisfied grunt.

Felassan pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades, gripping her waist tightly as she felt his warmth seep into her.

And Solas… Solas was  _ finally _ looking as dishevelled as she'd hoped; brow furrowed and lips parted as he pulsed endlessly within her, filling her with his godly essence.

He pulled her into a sloppy kiss, uncaring of Abelas's cooling spend on her breasts. Yara bit his lip when Felassan's softening cock slipped from her embrace. She could feel his seed dripping from her, mingling with the already copious slick of her own and Solas's completion.

"What happens now?" Yara dared to ask, uncertain even herself of what she hoped for.

"A bath, I think," Solas answered after a tense moment of contemplation.

Yara snorted, having expected something much more grim and fatalistic than that. 

"A bath sounds lovely," Yara whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply. 

She had no clue where this was going but, while she still had them all here, she intended to indulge heartily.


End file.
